This study assessed pharmacodynamics of a unique 5HT4 antagonist, SB207266-A, on transit, and colonic motor and sensory function in healthy humans. The investigators anticipate that the drug will dose- dependently affect overall GI transit but not alter fasting tone. A significant effect on colonic compliance, a reduction in the colinic response to meal ingestion and in the perception of colonic balloon distention.